Annexes de Fleur de Pêcher
by Rukie-chan
Summary: Parce que je n'ai pas toujours la place de détailler la vie des personnages secondaires de Fleur de Pêcher, vous retrouverez dans ses annexes l'histoires de chaque personnage. Les événements peuvent être passé, présent ou futur à la fiction selon les personnages. Il y aura des informations sur le futur et donc inévitablement sur Tania, vous êtes prévenus !
1. Shannon

C'était un projet qui me traînait depuis longtemps dans la tête. Parce que chacun de mes perso secondaires à sa propre histoire, j'ai décidé de vous en faire part par un OS pour chacun d'entre eux.

**Je préviens que dans certains d'entre eux, il y aura des spoilers de l'histoire principale, donc c'est à vous de voir ... Il y a aussi des choses qui pourront vous induire en erreur. N'oubliez donc pas que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elle semble. Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**OS 1 **

**- Entre les murs -**

La pièce était affreusement sombre pour une chambre d'enfant, et n'avait sur son mur qu'une seule et petite fenêtre. Pouvait-on décemment appeler ça, une fenêtre, d'ailleurs ? Un des carreaux était brisé, ayant encore quelques endroits coupants. La poussière recouvrait le verre de la vitre et les rideaux … Seigneur, les rideaux … Ils ressemblaient davantage à des guenilles en lambeaux qu'à de véritables rideaux. Même en plein jour, la pièce n'avait jamais rien eu de chaleureux.

C'était l'hiver, la nuit tombait plus tôt, ces soirs-là. Il faisait sombre plus vite dans la pièce. C'était embêtant car elle y passait la grande majorité de son temps, depuis son arrivée dans cet sordide endroit. Elle ? C'était cette petite fille de tout juste onze ans, assise sur ce qui lui servait de lit. Une espèce de chose, elle-aussi presque en lambeau, dont les ressorts couinaient aux moindres mouvements.

Mais vu qu'elle ne bougeait pas beaucoup, il n'y avait pas tellement de bruits. Non. Elle ne bougeait pas. Lorsqu'elle revenait d'avoir mangé, elle s'asseyait sagement sur son lit et regardait par la fenêtre, immobile et le regard vague. Durant des heures.

Parfois, des cris et des rires lui parvenaient de dehors, par le carreau cassé qui laissait aussi entrer le froid en hiver. Maudit carreau. Ces bruits, ces exclamations stupides d'enfants pas assez intelligents pour voir le monde comme elle le voyait, enclenchaient une sourde colère et une grande jalousie dans le cœur de la petite fille.

A l'époque où le carreau de la fenêtre était intact, la petite fille s'était disputée avec un autre enfant et était rentrée hors d'elle dans sa chambre. Elle s'était assise sur son lit, elle avait fait un peu de bruit, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle était si furieuse qu'elle s'était presque jetée dessus. Et elle avait fixé la fenêtre. Le carreau s'était brisé à ce moment-là.

Elle n'avait pas eu peur, bien qu'elle fut un peu surprise. Quand Maman était encore là, elle lui disait que c'était juste parce qu'elle était exceptionnelle qu'il lui arrivait des choses hors du commun. Elle disait aussi en souriant qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de ses dons.

Oui, songea la petite fille. Elle était exceptionnelle, c'était certain. Mais pourtant … Elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver Maman. C'était pour ça qu'elle était dans cette chambre trop petite, sur ce lit trop dur et pour seule amie la solitude. Parce qu'elle était morte, la petite fille n'avait personne d'autres. Alors à quoi pouvait bien servir ses dons, dont Maman était si fière ?

Avant, elles vivaient rien que toutes les deux, dans un appartement miteux d'une banlieue de Londres. L'endroit ne payait pas de mine, c'était certain, mais c'était toujours mieux que cette horrible chambre. Au moins, à l'époque, elles étaient ensembles.

Souvent, des hommes, jamais les mêmes, venaient à l'appartement et alors, Maman l'emmenait chez la voisine en lui disant qu'elle devait travailler. La petite fille ne savait pas quel travail faisait vraiment Maman, mais la fameuse voisine, elle répétait souvent que ce n'était pas sain d'élever une enfant dans ces conditions. Elle disait aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'un Papa, comme les autres enfants.

Les autres enfants, la petite fille s'en fichait. Ils n'étaient pas gentils de toute façon. Elle, elle avait Maman. Et comme Maman ne travaillait que le soir, elle lui faisait cours à la maison durant la journée. Parce que Maman ne gagnait pas assez d'argent pour qu'elle aille dans une bonne école et que de toute façon, elle n'y serait sûrement pas heureuse. Car les gens exceptionnels sont souvent jalousés des autres, expliquait souvent la voisine en parlant de son neveu, une sorte de génie en herbe.

Et si Maman disait que la petite fille était, elle aussi, exceptionnelle, alors elle avait sûrement raison. Maman avait toujours raison. Et puis, les leçons de Maman étaient vraiment amusantes !

Un jour, la voisine, croyant la petite fille endormie, prenait le thé avec un ami. Mais elle ne dormait que d'un œil, aussi entendit-elle la conversation. Mme Marple racontait au vieil homme que sa Maman, sa douce maman, était folle. Le monsieur répondit qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit mise dans un établissement adapté pour elle.

La petite fille n'avait pas très bien comprit. Pourquoi disait-elle ça de Maman ? Faisait-elle référence à la fois où elle lui avait mis sa plus belle robe pour aller à la fête foraine ? Ou des fois où elle se mettait à trembler et à crier très fort sans raison ? Est-ce qu'un établissement adapté, quoi que ce fut, pouvait aider Maman à être moins bouleversée dans ces moments ?

Non, la petite fille avait décidément du mal à comprendre le monde des grands. Une fois, l'année de ces huit ans, elle avait demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas de Papa, elle aussi, comme les autres enfants. Pas qu'elle en veuille un, ça avait l'air toujours occupé, un Papa. Mais elle aurait voulu comprendre. Elle avait eu un peu peur, parce que Maman s'était encore mise à trembler. Elle lui avait murmuré que parfois, on était obligé de faire des choses, des vilaines choses, mais que c'était nécessaire pour survivre. Maman avait sangloté en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour enlever la vie à une petite personne qui ne demandait qu'à voir le jour. Même si elle était la conséquence des vilaines choses. Car finalement, c'était la meilleure chose qui avait pu lui arriver.

La petite fille n'avait, encore une fois, pas compris grand chose au comportement et aux mots de Maman. Juste qu'elle était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé. Alors, elle avait le sentiment dans ces moments-là, qu'elle était vraiment exceptionnelle, car personne n'arrivait à étirer les fines lèvres couvertes de rouge carmin de Maman à part elle.

Et ça lui suffisait, parce que Maman et la voisine, bien qu'agaçante, étaient les seules personnes qui comptaient aux yeux de la jeune enfant. Mais il y avait eu cet accident …

* * *

C'était une histoire toute bête. Maman avait décidé de l'emmener au cinéma pour la première fois. C'était Samedi, pourtant elle avait choisie de ne pas travailler ce soir-là. Parce que c'était bientôt Noël et qu'elles avaient envies de passer la journée à chercher des cadeaux et de finir la journée en beauté. La petite fille avait vu une belle poupée en porcelaine dans la vitrine de l'autre coté de la rue. Elle avait traversé sans vraiment faire attention. Mais il y avait de la neige, ce soir-là. Et la voiture en voyant cette petite fille traverser, n'avait pas réussi à contrôler son véhicule.

Finalement, la voisine avait sûrement raison. Maman était sûrement folle pour s'être jetée au milieu de la route pour protéger sa petite fille de son corps. C'était idiot. La petite fille avait beau crier, hurler et secouer le corps de Maman, elle ne se réveillait pas. Comment pouvait-on s'endormir si vite ? Pourquoi son front avait la même couleur carmin que le si beau rouge à lèvres que Maman mettait pour travailler ?

* * *

- Shannon, peux-tu venir, s'il-te-plait ? Demanda une des dames de l'orphelinat en ouvrant sa porte. Il y a quelqu'un qui demande à te parler.

Shannon aimait bien cette femme. C'était la moins pire des adultes de ce monstrueux endroit. Elle était la seule qui ne l'avait jamais regardée avec pitié depuis son transfert ici. D'un ton rassurant, elle lui avait expliqué simplement comment ça allait se passer désormais pour elle. Elle lui avait dit qu'ici, tout le monde avait souffert et que ça l'aiderait à se faire des amis car tout le monde comprendrait sa peine.

Elle avait mentit sur ce point. Mais Shannon savait, elle, que c'était parce qu'elle était meilleure que les autres enfants, Maman l'avait toujours dit. Alors elle ne lui en avait pas voulu de ne pas avoir dit la vérité, car elle ne pouvait pas savoir, cette femme, a quel point Shannon était mieux que ces sales enfants qui n'arrêtaient pas de pleurnicher.

Elle, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurait plus. C'était se montrer faible face à tous et les autres en profiter, ça, elle l'avait vite compris. L'orphelinat, c'était comme la jungle. La loi du plus fort. Pourtant, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne pleurait pas qu'elle ne souffrait pas. Non. Elle avait parfois envie de hurler, hurler à s'en faire mal, comme le faisait Maman avant. Hurler sa douleur. Hurler sa peine. Hurler pour la folie qui prenait peu à peu son esprit dans cet sordide endroit.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de la directrice, un homme étrange était là. Juste un homme. Et pas la directrice ? C'était surprenant. Et inquiétant un peu aussi. L'homme la fixait, une lueur peinée dans les yeux. La petite fille l'observa à son tour. Il avait de drôles de lunettes cet homme, en forme de demi-lune. Un truc qui ne va bien qu'aux vieux. Mais il était bien plus que vieux, en fait. Le plus étonnant était le fait qu'il porte une robe bleue couverte d'étoiles argentée.

Maman aurait trouvé ça drôle, un homme en robe. Elle se serait sûrement esclaffée, ou lui aurait demandé d'un ton sérieux s'il avait oublié la date du carnaval.

Alors parce que Maman aurait aimé, Shannon lui sourit. C'était étrange, elle n'avait plus sourit depuis le soir où Maman était morte.

- Bonjour Shannon, lui dit le vieux crouton d'une voix bienveillante.

Elle ne répondit pas. Pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Plutôt par manque d'habitude. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à quelqu'un. Trop peut-être. Il sembla comprendre qu'elle ne dirait mots, car il continua, comme si de rien n'était.

- Je suis ici car j'aimerais que tu entres dans mon établissement. Poudlard …

Un établissement … L'ami de la voisine avait dit qu'il fallait mettre Maman dans un établissement. Parce qu'elle était un peu folle. Shannon aussi, elle devenait folle. Alors on allait la mettre dans un établissement. C'était logique, en fait.

- Poudlard est une école, j'en serais le directeur à partir de la rentrée prochaine.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'école. Elle le savait, la directrice le lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas le niveau. Pourtant elle était meilleure que les autres, elle en était certaine. Mais Maman n'avait pas été à l'école très longtemps et n'avait pu transmettre tout le savoir nécessaire à sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas une école ordinaire, précisa le vieil homme. N'importe quel enfant ne peut y entrer car c'est une école de sorcellerie pour les jeunes sorciers. Et il semblerait que tu y es ta place …

De sorcellerie … Pour les sorciers … Il devait être fou, lui aussi, songea la petite Shannon. Mais ça sonnait bien. Et ça avait l'air amusant. Elle avait toujours aimé les choses amusantes. Alors elle irait dans cette drôle d'école, décida t-elle d'un ton résolu dans ses pensées. Maman l'aurait voulu, si ça pouvait lui permettre de gagner sa vie autrement qu'en mettant du rouge carmin sur ses lèvres.

Oui, elle irait à Poudlard … Car dans les yeux de cet homme brillait une folie semblable à celle qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Maman.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit grand la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Surement que Maman était heureuse de sa décision. Elle devait le faire, oui. Parce qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, ici, pensa t-elle en regardant les stupides enfants dehors.

La petite Shannon était exceptionnelle et elle leur montrerait !

* * *

Voilà, c'était l'histoire de Shannon. Peut-être comprendrez-vous mieux certaines situations concernant ce personnage à présent.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, même si c'était un peu spécial. J'ai peut-être commencé par le pire x)

Bonne continuation !


	2. Amelia Storm

**Mia détestait son père. **

Elle était fière d'être sa plus grosse déception. Fière de ne pas se plier à ce sang-pur imbu de lui-même. Fière de détester l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie. Mais surtout, elle était fière de ne jamais devenir comme eux.

Eux, les membres de sa famille. Elle, sa cousine si gryffondor et pourtant soumise au chef de famille qu'était son père. Eux, ses oncles, ses tantes. Des abrutis finis.

**Mia aimait ses frères. **

Gabriel, si brave, si drôle, si vivant. Un héros des contes d'enfants. Un héros qui obéit néanmoins au tyran des dit-livres.

Alexandre, si intelligent, si doux, si calme. Le fils de l'ombre. Celui qui cherchait à sauver une mère, déjà morte depuis si longtemps mais qui refusait de s'en rendre compte. Mais si soucieux de l'image qu'avait le monstre de lui.

**Mia aimait ses frères, mais elle avait honte pour eux d'être si lâches. **

Gryffondor. La maison des courageux. Quel courage y avait-il a resté immobile et ne pas agir lorsque leur père la blesser de ses mots cruels et saignants.

Serdaigle. La maison des studieux, des intelligents. A quoi bon être intelligent, si c'était pour s'en servir pour une cause perdue ?

**Mia aimait sa mère. **

Mais elle était morte. Elle ne se réveillerait jamais, pourquoi Alexandre ne le comprenait-il pas ? Sa mère avait fuit cette vie idiote, cette vie de sang-pur où le rôle d'une femme n'est rien de plus que d'être belle et de se plier aux ordres de son époux ?

**Mia aimait sa mère, mais elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. **

Jamais elle ne pourrait aller dans cet hôpital. Jamais elle n'attendrait son réveil. Même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Si on ne choisit pas d'être malade. Ni de tomber dans un sommeil éternel. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner de l'avoir abandonner à son père.

Ce père qui ne pouvait l'aimer car elle était de ses trois enfants, le portrait craché de sa femme. Qui lui rappelait par son existence même qu'il avait perdu sa chère épouse. Comment pouvait-il aimer cette enfant qui semblait le narguer sous son nez ?

**Mia aimait les siens autant qu'elle leur en voulait.**

Elle était le vilain canard de la famille Storm. Elle était la rebelle. L'incomprise. La têtue. La moins que rien. Elle n'était ni courageuse. Ni intelligente. Ni ambitieuse. A peine loyale. Elle était à Poufsouffle. Mais elle** était**.

**Et Mia les emmerdait tous ! **


	3. Fern Cartier

Assise dans un fauteuil à bascule, une jeune femme passait tendrement une main affectueuse sur son ventre bien arrondi. Elle l'aimait déjà tellement ce bébé ! Elle s'imaginait dans quelques mois, le prendre dans ses bras, le bercer en lui murmurant des mots doux, ceux que seules les mères savaient dire. Elle l'imaginait comme une parfaite copie d'elle-même, avec les mêmes rêves et les goûts. Ils seraient si proches, si unis ! Elle était tellement persuadée du lien unique qu'il y aura entre elle et son bambin !

Comment l'appellera t-on ? Demanda son bel époux, entre deux coups de téléphone.

Il était tellement occupé, songea t-elle, et pourtant, il trouvait toujours un moment pour lui parler du bébé. Lui aussi était impatient !

Et bien, dit-elle en réfléchissant, si c'est un garçon … Pourquoi ne lui donnerait-on pas le nom de ton père ? Tristan Cartier ! Il serait si fier que son dernier fils donne son prénom à son petit-fils !

Son mari lui lança un regard empli de tendresse et de reconnaissance. Il savait bien sûr que son paternel serait très heureux de cette nouvelle. Pourtant, lui, avait le sentiment étrange que cela n'arriverait pas.

**OoOoO**

- Félicitation, Mrs Cartier ! Lui dit la sage-femme avec enthousiasme. C'est une belle petite fille ! Comment souhaitez-vous la nommer ?

Fern saisit avec une grande précaution ce petit être qui venait tout juste de voir le jour. Elle était si petite, si maigre, constata aux travers de ses larmes de joies. Elle avait l'air si fragile dans ses bras, qu'elle se fit la promesse de toujours veiller sur elle et sur son bonheur.

La jeune maman sourit tendrement lorsque les yeux de sa fille –** sa fille**, elle avait encore du mal à croire – s'ouvrirent pour la première fois. Elle avait les yeux de son père. Ses yeux si particulier qui lui avait tant plu. Pas entièrement bleu. Pas vraiment vert. Des yeux magnifique, à n'en pas douter.

- Tania, répondit-elle, la voix chargée d'émotions. Ma fille se nommera Tania.

Sa fille. C'était si étrange de se dire qu'elle avait une fille. Sa fille … Son bébé. Son autre part d'elle-même.

Soudain, le nourrisson commença à pleurer et Fern le berça doucement, épuisée mais heureuse.

- Là … Chut, murmura t-elle. Calme-toi … Maman est là, elle veillera toujours sur toi. Dors, ma précieuse, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

**OoOoO**

Fern se leva et posa le script de son nouveau film sur son bureau. Elle avança vers la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur. Elle sourit en voyant une petite fille aux cheveux dorés sous les rayons printanier du soleil, assise dans le jardin, jouant avec des fleurs.

Tania avait tellement grandit. Sa mère était si fière de voir à quel point sa fille lui ressemblait chaque jours un peu plus. Les mêmes cheveux. Les mêmes traits sur le visage. Tania était son portrait craché, et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse que cette constatation.

Elle l'aimait tellement.

L'actrice vit alors sa fille levait les yeux la fenêtre où elle se trouvait. Tania ne pouvait pas la voir, les carreaux étaient teintés dans ce but, et pourtant elle ne cessait de jeter chaque jour des regards à cette fenêtre. Fern s'en sentait profondément désolée.

Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle voyait bien les regards pleins d'espoir que lui lançait son enfant lorsqu'elle rentrait tard le soir ou lorsqu'elle partait tôt le matin. L'espoir d'avoir un peu d'attention, un peu de temps.

Mais sa carrière commençait à prendre de plus en plus de place. Elle était au plus haut de sa gloire ! Elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer les mères aux foyers. Ça n'avait jamais fait partit de ses ambitions. Et puis, Adèle, la nurse, était là pour ça. Pour que la prunelle de ses yeux ne manque jamais de rien.

Elle voulait la choyer, sa petite princesse. Lui donner ce que ses propres parents n'avaient jamais pu lui offrir à elle, ayant été élevée dans la misère. Elle voulait que son trésor soit l'enfant la plus enviée et la plus heureuse au monde.

Elle ferait d'elle une étoile, encore plus rayonnante qu'elle-même ne le serait jamais.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, sa précieuse.

**OoOoO**

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le parchemin.

Une sorcière.

Son bébé, sa princesse.

Une sorcière.

Non. C'était impossible. Pas elle. Pas sa fille. Pas son étoile, sa belle étoile. Sa destinée était tout autre. Elle ne pouvait pas être une sorcière.

Fern le refusait. On ne lui retirerait pas sa fille. Elle l'avait juré. Elle ne la laisserait jamais s'éloigner. C'était son enfant. A elle !

Elle irait dans une grande école, celle dans laquelle Fern n'avait jamais pu aller. Et elle aurait un beau mari, qui la rendra heureuse. Pas un misérable sorcier.

Elle n'aurait pas à travailler, sa fille, parce qu'elle était trop merveilleuse pour ça. Elle hériterait de leur argent. Et elle serait une actrice, une chanteuse ou alors une mannequin. Sa fille pouvait tout faire, après tout. N'importe quoi qui puisse prouver au monde à quel point Tania Cartier était formidable !

Elle ne serait pas une sorcière. Elle l'interdit !

**OoOoO**

Assise sur son lit de soie et de riches tissus, Fern toucha son ventre. Dix-sept ans auparavant, elle avait fait exactement le même geste. Elle s'était ensuite juré de prendre soin de sa petite fille. De sa plus belle partie d'elle-même.

Et voilà où elle en était à présent …

Elle l'avait perdue. Définitivement perdue.

Un sanglot plus violent que les autres secoua son corps.

Sa fille. Sa toute petite. Comme elle devait la détester maintenant.

Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais voulu que son bonheur. Elle le jurait sur tout ce qu'elle avait de précieux. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne pensa à son bébé. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne l'avait fait que pour elle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su voir avant qu'elle avait fait du mal à sa fille ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi était-elle devenue une mauvaise mère alors qu'elle l'aimait tellement ?

Sa princesse. Son bébé …

Oh, comme elle voudrait pouvoir la prendre encore dans ses bras …

**OoOoO**

Des silhouettes noires l'encerclèrent. Elle savait ce qu'ils étaient. Des sorciers. Des maudits sorciers !

Elle ignorait encore pourquoi ils étaient là. Elle aperçu soudain le corps inerte de son mari, son tendre époux, plus loin dans la pièce. Elle comprit en voyant l'absence de vie dans ses yeux. Ses yeux qu'elle aimait tant. Non. Elle avait envie d'hurler. Non. Son cœur se brisa. Non. Elle ne peut l'accepter. Il ne peut pas être mort. Pas lui. Surtout pas lui.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, mis à part ceux que faisaient les sorciers. Tout les gens de la maison étaient morts. Elle n'avait aucun doute la-dessus. Elle serait donc la dernière.

L'un des sorciers leva sa baguette vers elle. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Et pourtant elle ne cherchait même pas à se défendre. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était lui. Son mari, mort. Sa vie, envolée. Détruite. A jamais.

Mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix sans vie.

Parce que sans sa fille. Sans lui. Fern n'était rien. Sans sa chair, sans son sang, sans son cœur à ses côtés, elle n'était qu'une coquille vide. Elle était pour ainsi dire, déjà morte.

C'est à cause des gens comme vous qu'il y a des souillures dans ce monde, expliqua l'homme en face d'elle.

Souillure … Instinctivement, elle savait. C'était sa princesse qu'il nommait ainsi. Elle lâcha finalement son mari du regard, pour fixer ce meurtrier. Elle repense aux paroles de Tania, la dernière fois qu'elle la vu. C'était à cause d'hommes comme eux que Tania était malheureuse dans le monde magique.

Fern ne réfléchit pas, elle se jeta sur lui avec hargne. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle les faisait tout les deux basculaient au sol. Frappant le visage de cet assassin de toute ses forces, elle hurla, elle griffa et se débattit. Jamais auparavant Fern était entrée dans un tel état de fureur. Mais l'homme, le monstre qui se trouvait sous elle avait tué l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Il avait insulté sa princesse, son tendre amour, sa merveilleuse de souillure !

Soudain, son corps se voûta et hurla de douleur. Elle souffrait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle souffrait, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait. C'était horrible. Comme si tout son corps criait de douleur. Elle avait si mal qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer. Elle avait mal. Si mal …

Et pourtant, elle avait envie de leur dire, que ce qu'ils lui infligeaient, c'était tellement rien. Tellement moins douloureux que la perte de sa fille. Il n'y aurait jamais plus douloureux que le visage tant aimé de son bébé, amer et déçu, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Elle allait mourir. Cette réalité la frappa. Elle allait mourir, sans avoir jamais pu dire à sa fille combien elle l'aimait. Cette pensée était aussi douloureuse que ce qu'elle endurait.

Les yeux à moitié clos, elle vit une lueur verte s'approchait d'elle.

- Tania …


End file.
